triangulo amoroso
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: es un one-shot un poco bueno un poco malo...espero que os guste


**oli olita estaba escuchando musica y se me ocurrió este one-shot es un poco raro pero...es bueno...creo...bueno ahí va...**

**los reinos de ooo y aaa están juntos**

Se encontraba nuestra vampiresa favorita de aventura con finn en las afueras del reino de fuego ...

finn: oye marcy-serio

marceline: s-si finn-asustada por la seriedad de finn

finn: ¿yo-yo te gus-gusto?-sonrojado

marceline: -poco sonrojada-¿a que viene la pregunta?

finn:-sonrojado- po-porque tu me-me gustas

Ahora marceline estaba en shock, no sabia que decir

marceline:(yo le gusto...yo le gusto?...no) mira finn-lo mira y se sonroja-yo...no lo sé

finn: marcy-le coje la mano-tu me gustas mucho y te esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario

marceline: creo que deberia irme...necesito pensar

finn:-un poco triste- entiendo...hasta otro dia marcy

marceline: hasta luego...finn

Finn se fue a casa y marceline fue a casa del amigo que tenia mas cerca...el principe flame...

toc toc

p. flame: ya voy

abre

: marcy!

de repente marceline abraza al principe mientras solloza sin soltar lagrimas...provocando en el principe un sonrojo notable y micha preocupacion...

p. flame: -separandose de ella-marcy,¿que pasa?

marceline:-sollozando-flame-le sale una lagrima

p. flame: oh marcy-le seca la lagrima mientras contiene un grito de dolor

marceline: flame que haces? te puedes hacer daño

p. flame:-sonrojadisimo-por ti marcy...haria lo que fuera

marceline:-muy sonrojada-flame

p. flame: marcy dime ¿que te paso?

marceline: pues...-se sienta en un sillon y el principe delante en otro-estaba con finn cuando el me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y...

p. flame:-deprimido-..y ¿el te gusta?

marceline:ese es el problema...no lo sé...¿que deberia hacer?

:-sonrojado-marceline...te podria responder como dos cosas

marceline: -confundida- cuales?

p. flame: como tu amigo...-se sonroja mucho muchisimo-...o...como la persona que esta enamorada de ti

marceline: -muy sonrojada- que?!

p. flame: mira marcy...yo te amo...pero tu deberias seguir tu corazon...y si el que ocupa tu corazon es finn...aunque nunca deje de amarte...siempre seré tu amigo

marceline:-muy sonrojada-flame...creo..creo que deberia irme-se levanta

el principe va con ella y le habre la puerta

p. flame: nos vemos marcy-le besa la mejilla- adios

marceline: -super sonrojada- a-adios-se va

p. flame:ah...-suspiro-marceline..sigue tu corazon-entra

*al dia siguiente en el dulce castillo

dp**(dulce princesa)**:bien..ya que marcy ha venido..-la mira y la depre-marcy..¿que te pasa?

las otras la ven

fiona: eso..¿que pasa?

pf**(princesa flama)**: di

marceline: no es nada solo problemas amorosos

todas: cuenta

marceline: uf..vale...estaba con...-les cuenta todo-...y me fui

dp: mmmm...y no sabes a cual quieres...verdad?

marceline:a ver...a los dos los quiero pero...

pf: pero no sabes a cual de ellos amas..me equivoco?

marceline: en absoluto

fiona: creo que deberias seguir el consejo de flame...sigue tu corazon

mentita:-entrando- princesa tenemos problemas

dp: cuales?

mentita: el señor finn está sangrando y el señor flama esta cada vez mas apagado

todas: que?!

dp: a que esperas?! ve a llevarlos al hospital!

mentita: si princesa

dp: yaaaa!

mentita se va corriendo

fiona: somos cuatro y ellos dos...dos con cada uno

pf y fiona: yo con mi hermano

dp: marcy..y tu?...em...marcy?...

marceline se habia ido antes

pf: bueno ya la buscaremos hay que ir a ver a los chicos

dp: vamos

Fiona y dp se fueron con finn y pf junto flame

*con flame

pf: -entrando-se pue...

junto a flame estaba marceline llorando

pf:-sonrie-mejor me voy

se va

*con finn

dp: que demonios paso?

finn: el...me...a..tac..o

fiona:como que te a...

pf:-entrando-se puede?

dp: no ibas con flame?

pf: -sonrie-esta en buenas manos

las chicas sonrien

fiona: repite con calma..que paso?

finn: yo...iba...a ver..a marce...line...cuan..do...

_FLASHBACK_

:finn!-furioso

finn: si?

: enhorabuena

finn:eh?

: tu lo lograste...tu conseguiste lo que yo no

finn: sigo sin entender

: a marcy le gustas

finn: en serio?! bien! momento...lo que tu no?...osea..te gusta marcy

: si...y te felicito pero que sepas que te odio

finn: me da igual que me odies yo ya tengo a marcy

:-furioso- cuidala

finn: eh? decias?

:-muy furioso- que la cuides!-le coge de los hombros-promete que la cuidaras como yo no pude

finn: me..estas...queman..do...

:eh?-lo suelta-perdon

finn:-furioso-a que venia eso?!

:ya te pedi perdon!

finn estaba muy furioso y no lo oyo y le tiro agua de una botella

: aaaahhhhhhhhh!-dolorido-y...eso..por..que..?

finn: estamos a mano

_FIN FLASHBACK_

finn:...y me ata..co.. ..pezamos...a...pele...ar..

dp y fiona y pf: oh

*con flame y marcy

marceline:-llorando-flame por favor despierta-sollozo-no sé lo que haria si algo te pasara-de repente marcy nota una mano caliente pero no mucho secando sus lagrimas-eh?

: marcy...no llores..odio verte llorar

marceline: flame!-lo abraza-flame pense que te perdia

: -sonrojado-marcy..

marceline: flame...yo...

finn:-entrando- que pasa?

marcy se separa de flame y va a junto finn

marceline:finn..estas bien?

finn:-abrazandola-claro

marceline:finn..que paso?

finn:preguntale a ese

marceline:-se separa-a ver los dos...que paso?

finn:el me quemo y yo le enfrie los humos

: para empezar fue sin querer y te pedi perdon y segundo dudo que fuera propio de un hero tirar a un elemtal de fuego al lago ¬¬

marceline: o/o finn...tu..lo tiraste al lago?

finn: se lo merecia-de brazos cruzados

marceline: idiota! te odio!-hacia finn

finn: que!? no! tu..tu me gustas..y mucho

marceline: diselo a alguien que le importe

finn: arg!...me voy!

se va

: marceline..yo...

marceline:-poniendo dos dedos en los labios de principe-callate-los quita y pone voz seductora-mejor usa los labios para otra cosa

: -muy sonrojado- marcy..

-marceline lo besa y el principe responde el beso

marceline: te amo flame

:-muy sonrojado-o/o marcy...

se vuelven a besar

al otro lado de la puerta

finn: marcy...espero que seas feliz-llora-tu me gustas pero el te ama...espero encontrar alguien a quien amar...

**FIN**

**bueno no es muy bueno pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrió asi que espero que os haya gustado**

**chao besitos**


End file.
